


The Art of Being Clark

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-24
Updated: 2002-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about Clark and Lex and Teasing and passion and SEX! Basically, Chloe and Lana both realize that LEX has the hots for Clark. That Clark is oblivious to it. So they decide to help Lex get what he wants, but they feel the need to torture him a bit first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Being Clark

## The Art of Being Clark

by Shelly

[]()

* * *

**THE ART OF BEING CLARK**

* * *

Clark looked at Chloe and sighed. "Why are we doing this again?" he queried. _This_ being shopping at the mall in Metropolis. Shopping for him, not Chloe. 

"You need new clothes for school, Clark," Chloe replied. "And I refuse to let you wear plaid again. It's going to be a new school year and so much in your life has changed. You've changed. You need a new look." 

"Why?" Clark countered, wincing as Chloe took him by the hand and led him into a store called, _Attitudes_. Glanced at the clothing on the racks and knew he wasn't going to like this. 

Chloe stopped walking and looked Clark in the eye. "You can't be naive, sheltered, farmboy Clark Kent forever," she stated. "You have to burst out of your cocoon and become the butterfly that you are." 

Clark made a face. "Butterfly?" This was getting worse and worse. 

"Butterfly," Chloe confirmed. "You were always a cute catipiller, Clark. Extremely cute. But you can't hide under oversized flannel shirts and baggy jeans anymore. You're the hottest guy at school and you're going to flaunt it." 

"I don't think so," Clark shot back, doing an about face. He had every intention of leaving, only to find Chloe in front of him, glaring. Clark skidded to a halt and sighed. "Chloe...I like plaid and baggy jeans," he insisted. "They're comfortable. They're...me." 

Chloe shook her head. "They're not _You_ , Clark," she stated firmly. "They're what you've convinced yourself you should be. But you've got nothing to hide. So no more hiding. Lana and I are going to give you a complete make over." 

Clark hid a shudder and let Chloe lead him off again, her fingers firmly curled around his own. "Um..what's Lana's part in this?" he asked, and was almost afraid to hear the answer. 

"She's going to do your hair," Chloe replied, almost too perkily. "She's really good with hair and we figured you wouldn't let us take you to a salon." 

"You got that right," Clark muttered beneath his breath. Then another thought occured, a way out of this mess. "Uh..Chloe...just how do you think I'm going to pay for all this stuff?" he queried, a triumphant gleam in his eyes. 

Chloe smirked at Clark. "Way ahead of you, farm boy," she countered. "Your mom gave me half of your winnings from the Math quiz competition that you aced before school was out, so that's about a hundred dollars right there. And Lana and I are each buying you something for your birthday. Oh..and Pete kicked in some money too. Birthday gift." 

Clark was not a happy camper. "I don't need alot of clothes, Chloe," he insisted. "And certainly not anything in here. I live on a farm, remember?" 

"I remember, Clark," Chloe replied, her eyes roving over his red plaid shirt over a white tee shirt. "It's hard to forget," she teased. "Although I do love you in white tee shirts. But I think a body glove in black will be really hot." 

"Body glove?" Clark echoed. 

Chloe nodded, dragging Clark over to a nearby rack where the shirts looked like they were in kid sizes. Little kids. "They're long-sleeved tee shirts with lycra in them. They stretch once you put them on and fit like a glove. A _body_ glove. Get it?" 

Clark looked at the shirts and shook his head. "I'm not wearing one of those, Chloe. No way!" he protested. 

"Why not?" Chloe shot back. "It'll show off your body." 

"That's why not!" Clark replied. 

Chloe giggled. "Clark...I hate to break it to you, but you have a beautiful body. You're like a greek statue in the flesh. You have the type of body models and actors and athletes would kill for. The kind of body that makes women drool. But what's the point of having an amazing body like that if you don't show it off?" 

Clark opened his mouth to respond and realized he didn't have an argument that would deter Chloe from her appointed task. So he simply sighed and conceded defeat. Clark would let her pick out the clothes, but that didn't mean he was going to wear them. Ever. "Do your worst," he said, then shuddered when Chloe pulled a tiny, black, shirt from the rack. She then shoved Clark towards the dressing room with orders to _Change_. Clark obeyed, only because he figured it would get the torture over with sooner, and it was only as he was stretching the black shirt down over his torso did it occur to Clark to wonder when Chloe had seen his body. Didn't get to wonder for long as the door to the changing room was wrenched open and Chloe was standing there. Gawking. 

"God!" Chloe gasped, as she stared at Clark. The black shirt was so form fitting, outlining every sweetly curved muscle of Clark's shoulders, chest, arms and abs that it almost looked like it was painted on and Chloe just about drooled. "God!" she repeated. 

"That's it, I'm not wearing this!" Clark hissed, grabbing the hem of the shirt with the intent to drag it back off. But Chloe's hand on his wrist stopped him. "What?" Clark asked, unable to read her expression. 

Chloe pulled Clark's fingers away from the shirt hem. "You have to wear it," she said, a pleading note in her voice. 

Clark shook his head. "Given your reaction, I think that's a bad idea. I could have told you I'd look stupid in stuff like this, Chloe. You should have listened to me." 

"Stupid?" Chloe echoed, shaking her own head. "Clark...you look anything but stupid. You look amazing . Beautiful. Incredible. Hot. Sexy --" Chloe had more adjectives but a hand over her mouth stopped her. Clark's hand. 

"Sexy?" he repeated, making a face. "That is such a lie, Chloe." Clark removed his hand from Chloe's mouth when she licked his palm. It tickled. 

Chloe stood behind Clark, gripped his hips and turned him to face the mirror. "Look at yourself!" she ordered. "You're beyond sexy, Clark. Just look." 

Clark did as he was told and was surprised by what he saw. The black shirt looked painted on him, and it outlined every muscle. He felt naked. "Get this off me now!" Clark hissed, making a move to tear it off. 

"Don't even think about it, mister!" Chloe shot back, pinching Clark in the butt to make him let go of the shirt. Doubted that she hurt him in any way, but she did startle him enough so that he forgot about the shirt. Not that seeing Clark Kent strip would be a bad thing. "I'm getting leather pants to go with the shirt. And you're wearing them to my birthday party Saturday. Got it?" 

"No way!" Clark countered, glaring at Chloe. 

Chloe smirked at him. "You have to. You promised." 

Clark frowned. "What? What are you talking about, Chloe? I promised what?" 

Chloe knew she had him now. Had planned on having to trick CLark into wearing the clothes so she was prepared. "Remember, you promised to give me whatever I wanted for my birthday. You said I could pick anything." 

"Anything within reason," Clark stated, remembering the promise all too well. "This fall far outside of _Within reason_. 

"No it doesn't," Chloe insisted, as she left the room in search of leather pants. 

Clark sighed and sat down on the little wooden bench, knowing that Chloe had one this round but good. 

* * *

"So..how did the shopping expedition go?" Lana asked, as she ushered Clark and Chloe into the kitchen. She had set up a chair, laid out a towel and scissors, a comb and a spray bottle of water. There was a can of mousse and a bottle of gel too. All the things she would need to give Clark his new style. 

"You tell me," Chloe replied, pushing Clark in front of her. He was wearing one of the new outfits. Fitted stone washed jeans and a white Henley. Almost as formfitting as the body glove. 

Lana gave Clark a once over and smiled, nodding her approval. The white shirt with his tawny skin and dark hair looked amazing. And it showed off all of his impressive muscles. And the jeans did the same for Clark's amazingly long legs, and when he passed by her, Lana looked her fill of Clark's butt. Nice and tight and pinchable, and she had to resist the urge not to goose him. "You look great, Clark," Lana said softly. 

Clark heaved a sigh. "I feel ridiculous," he stated, running the fingers of one hand through his hair till it stood up on end. 

"Sit down," Lana ordered, pushing Clark towards the chair. She didn't respond to his ridiculous statement. Grabbing the comb, Lana worked it through Clark's thick mane of hair. "This is going to be fun," she said, smiling over at Chloe who was sitting at the table, watching. 

"What did I do wrong?" Clark moaned, as he felt Lana snip at his hair with the scissors. 

Chloe chuckled. "You did something right, Clark," she ammended. "You got me and Lana as friends." As she spoke, Chloe pulled the rest of Clark's new wardrobe out of the bags to show to Lana. And both girls squealed over the black body glove shirt and leather pants. "Wait till you see how hot Clark looks in these," Chloe stated, smirking as she watched Clark blush miserably. 

Lana bit her lip to hold back a comment, forcing herself to focus on Clark's hair. Spritzed it with the water bottle and noticed that it was beginning to curl. Clark Kent had curly hair. Lana could work with that. 

"Done yet?" Clark asked, when twenty minutes had ticked by with torturous slowness. 

"Uh...yeah," Lana replied, having to force a reply. She felt tongue-tied by her own handy work. "What do you think, Chloe?" Lana asked as she joined the girl and they both simply stared at Clark. 

Chloe huffed out a breath and tried not to drool. "Perfect," she whispered. "Absolutely fricken perfect!" 

Lana smiled and nodded. "I think so too." She took Clark by the arm and led him into the bathroom. "Look," she told him, pointing to the mirror. 

"Oh God," Clark moaned as he stared at his reflection. His hair was a riotous mass of curls. "What have you done to me?" He demanded of Lana, and noted that she did not look at all chastized by his tone. 

"I made you even more perfect than you already were," Lana replied, somewhat snarkily. And she was rather proud of herself. Chloe's influence, that. 

Clark winced at his reflection then stalked out of the bathroom to face down Chloe. "I'm not walking around looking like this," he stated, gesturing to his hair. "You know how much I hate curls." 

Chloe nodded, remembering the one and only time she had seen Clark with curls. Wet curls at the swimming hole last summer. She had almost forgotten. "Get over it, Clark," Chloe shot back. "You look gorgeous and you're simply going to have to deal with it." She threaded her arm through Clark's and headed for the door, looking over her shoulder to make sure Lana was behind them. "We're going to the Talon now," Chloe announced. She and Lana had planned this as well. 

"Why?" Clark countered, suspicion practically oozing from him. 

"To show you off, of course," Chloe replied, and she had to pull at Clark while Lana pushed to get him out the door and into the car. But in the end Clark was going to thank her and Lana for their efforts. He just didn't know it yet. 

* * *

Lana had branched out at the Talon. She had asked for, and received permission from Lex, to install a soft ice cream machine. So now the Talon served soft vanilla or chocolate ice cream and Lana giggled as she fixed a cone for Clark. Chloe's idea after watching Clark eat ice cream. She swore it was the most erotic thing in the world and Lana wanted to see it. But even as she delivered the cone to Clark, watched him lick it and realized that Chloe was right, Lana knew the show wasn't for her. It was for Lex. The entire Clark makeover was for Lex. To tease him into making a move on Clark. And Lana knew that Lex would find it hard to resist the _new_ Clark. Not that the _old_ Clark wasn't irresistable, but the new version was sex personified if the reactions from the Talon patrons and staff were anything to go by. Clark, of course, was oblivious to the lascivious stares directed at him. But Lana knew that Lex would not be oblivious and that would make it all the better. Jealous Lex might just decide to make a move and seduce Clark. And it would be about time. Pretty much the only person in town who didn't realize that Lex was hot for Clark was...Clark. And that was only because Clark was totally oblivious to his own beauty and sex appeal. He saw himself as a farm boy geek and figured everyone else did too. But they didn't. Especially not now with the new clothes showing off the incredible body that Clark usually kept hidden beneath flannel and baggy jeans. And the new hair style gave Clark a _Just been fucked_ vibe. Chloe's words. Lana couldn't deny how appropriate they were and, if she could do things over again, she would try and seduce Clark herself. But Lana knew he was over her now and they would never be anything more than friends. Same for Clark and Chloe. But with Lex it would be different. They were magic together. Lex knew it but hadn't acted on it and it was Lana and Chloe's mission in life to force him to do so. Even if they had to torture him first. And seeing Clark, looking like Sex personified and erotically eating an ice cream cone was going to just about kill Lex. And Lana couldn't wait to see it. And she wouldn't have too. Lex was coming through the door. Lana faded into the background to watch. 

* * *

Lex glided into the Talon, a newspaper tucked under one arm. Had come in for a Cappucino and a chance to take a break from work. Knew he wouldn't take the time to chill if he stayed home. And, a part of him, was hoping he would run into Clark. The gorgeous farmboy hung around the Talon on a daily basis. Because of Lana, Lex knew. He could deal with that so long as he got a chance to spend time with Clark. Glanced around the main room in search of his young friend and skidded to a halt as he found him. "Clark?" Lex whispered to himself as he stared at the boy in wonder. Gone was Farmboy Clark Kent. In his place was Clark Kent: Greek God in a white Henley. Clark Kent with curls. Clark Kent eating a vanilla ice cream cone and turning it into something akin to erotic foreplay. Lex felt his cock twitch and he shift his hips to adjust himself without being obvious. 

Chloe had been watching out for Lex and had seen the moment he had caught sight of Clark. She almost giggled outloud at his reaction. Exactly what she had been hoping for. Lex was stunned by the _New_ Clark and Clark was totally oblivious to the reaction he was causing. And not just in Lex. But Lex was the only one who mattered. 

Lex almost forgot how to breathe. He sensed eyes upon him but didn't care. There was no one in the world but Clark, in this moment. Clark with ice cream. Lex decided he was going to buy and Ice cream chain and make sure there was an ice cream store stationed in every location possible throughout the entire town of Smallville. Just so he could get to watch Clark Kent eat ice cream. It was an erotic dream come true, and Lex was about to come in his pants. No doubt would have if Lana hadn't appeared to distract him. 

"Hi, Lex," Lana said with a perky grin. 

"Lana," he drawled, and was pleased when his voice managed not to squeak. "So..the ice cream endeavor is working out?" he asked, conversationally. It was certainly working for him and the rest of the patrons who were entranced by the show Clark was putting on. What made it all the more erotic was the fact that Clark was oblivious to the stares. He was just, innocently, eating his ice cream. One, sexy, lick at a time. Lex winced and shifted his hips again. 

Lana almost giggled, and resisted the urge to look down. "Yes, the ice cream maker is making money for us. Everyone loves ice cream." 

Lex nodded. "True," he allowed. "Excuse me, Lana. I think I'll go say hello to Clark." After smoothly excusing himself, Lex headed off towards his prey. Reached Clark's table and almost moaned when Clark sucked one finger into his mouth to clean it of a vanilla drippings. Swallowing hard, Lex managed to force out, "Hi, Clark." 

"Lex..hi," Clark replied, after removing his finger from his mouth. Blushed to realize he had been caught licking up the sticky mess his cone was making. "Want some ice cream?" Clark offered. "It's great." 

"Looks good," Lex acknowledged, licking his own lips. They were suddenly very dry. "But I'm full. Thanks anyway." 

Clark smiled. "Sure." He finished off the cone in two bites then wiped face and hands with a napkin. "Join me?" he invited, gesturing to the table, only to realize there weren't any other chairs. Clark stood up. "Wait..I'll get a chair for you." He moved off to do just that, oblivious to Lex's reaction. 

Lex's cock went rock hard at the sight of Clark in tight jeans and the form fitting white Henley he wore was cut rather short so when Clark bent to grab a nearby chair, it pulled away from the jeans to reveal golden, bare, flesh. Lex bit his lip and willed himself not to come in his pants. Something he hadn't done since he was fifteen. "Thanks," he managed to say, when Clark brought over the chair. 

"Sure," Clark replied, sitting down again. He felt Lex's gaze upon him and remembered his new clothes and hair. "Um...I look silly, don't I?" Clark ventured. 

"Silly?" Lex echoed, staring at Clark as if he had suddenly grown two heads. "Why would you think that?" 

Clark sighed and gestured to himself. "New wardrobe and hair style by Chloe and Lana," he replied. "They said I needed a new look for the new school year." 

Lex managed to calm his cock and his racing heart. "It's a good look," he said warmly. "I like it. Very sexy and grown up." 

"Really?" Clark was surprsised by Lex's comments, and relieved. If Lex said he looked okay, then Clark would believe him. Lex would never lie to him. 

"Really," Lex confirmed. "You look amazing, Clark," he continued. "And judging by the stares of pretty much everyone in the place, I"m not the only one who thinks so." Lex almost laughed as Clark flushed beet red. "Don't be embarrassed because you're beautiful, Clark. Enjoy it. It's a gift. To all of us." 

Clark shifted in his chair, feeling way out of his league all of the sudden. Hadn't realized people were staring at him until Lex pointed it out, and now he felt uncomfortable. "Um...want to go somewhere?" Clark asked, hopefully. 

Lex smiled. "Sure. Where?" 

"You're place?" Clark was almost pleading now. 

"Let's go," Lex replied, rising smoothly to his feet and leading the way out. As he passed by Lana he handed her a twenty. "For the bill," he said and then he was gone, with Clark just one step behind him. 

* * *

Lex didn't say much on the drive home. He let Clark chatter away, paying attention only when Clark stopped talking. Glanced over and watched the beautiful boy run his fingers through his hair. "You hate the curl," Lex stated. 

"That's an understatement," Clark replied. "Chloe and Lana think it's cute." 

"Is that the word they used?" Lex countered. "Cute?" 

Clark flushed and wriggled in his seat. "Well...not exactly," he admitted. 

Lex resisted the urge to smirk. "What word did they use?" he prompted. 

"Three words," Clark replied, flushing a deeper red. 

"And they are?" Lex queried. He could guess but he wanted to hear Clark say it. 

Clark bit his lip and looked at Lex from beneath his lashes. Decided there was no reason why he couldn't say it in front of Lex. His mom would ground him for a week, but Lex would probably just laugh. So Clark took a deep breath then blurted them out. "Justbeenfucked!" 

Lex felt his cock twitch again and mentally screamed at it to chill. Then he took a deep breath of his own and said calmly, "They're right, Clark. And it's a good look on you." 

"What does _Trade_ mean," Clark countered, suddenly. 

"Trade?" Lex echoed. "You don't know what that means?" He knew Clark was a smart boy. 

Clark winced. "I know what it means in the usual sense," he replied. "But one of the senior girls made a comment that I overheard. She told her friend that I look like Trade." 

Lex almost choked on a laugh. The girl was right. Clark did look like Trade. Very expensive Trade. "Do you really want to know what it means, Clark?" he queried. 

"I do," Clark said firmly. 

"Well, basically _Trade_ means a sexy male prostitute," Lex stated, and he watched Clark flush from pink to red and back again. He then saw a flash of anger in the beautiful jade-green eyes. "I look like a male prostitute?" Clark hissed. "I am so going to punish CHloe and Lana for this. I mean..I can take a joke. I get teased all the time. But this is going too far. Why would they do that to me?" 

Lex realized, in that moment, how naive Clark was. How unbelievably innocent he was. Understood that Clark, honestly, did not know how beautiful he was. That the farm boy didn't see what other people saw. He saw, and believed in, the illusion he had long ago created. Clark Kent = Farmboy Geek. Lex decided he would have to enlighten Clark. To shatter the illusion. "I think they meant it as a compliment, Clark," he said quietly. "As did the senior girl. I saw the way everyone was looking at you in the Talon, Clark. The way _I_ was looking at you. You have a sensual grace that you try to disguise. And the body of a Greek God and the face of an angel. And you try to hide the body under baggy clothes and your face with god awful bangs. It's as if you were ashamed of your beauty." 

Clark stated at Lex in stunned disbelief at what his friend was saying to him. "I don't try to hide anything!" Clark protested. "And I'm NOT beautiful!" 

"You are beautiful," Lex countered, softly. "But I don't think you're trying to hide it so much as I now realize you're unaware of it. Maybe because you don't want to see it. There's no artifice about you, Clark. You're the real deal. Like a diamond in the rough. Uncut, untouched and one hundred percent pure." 

"Please...stop," Clark begged, feeling his cheeks turn beet red. "You're teasing me, Lex." 

Lex said nothing as he pulled into the long driveway. Waited until they were parked in the garage to say, "I wouldn't tease you about this, Clark." 

Clark bit his lip. "You...you said that you were looking at me, like the others were." 

"Yes," Lex stated, simply. "I was looking at you, Clark. I still am. I like looking at you. I am a great admirer of beautiful things." 

"I'm not a thing," Clark said, pointedly. 

Lex smiled. "No...you're not a thing," he agreed. "You're a smart, beautiful, sexy young man. And my friend." 

Clark opened the door and stepped out of the car. He was finding it hard to wrap his mind around what Lex was saying. Or why he was saying it. Moving towards the manor house, Clark heard Lex following him. Paused so that his friend could catch up. "Pete thinks you like me," Clark whispered. 

"You know I like you," Lex replied. 

"No..I mean..he thinks you _Like_ me," Clark repeated, his tone almost desperate. He wanted Lex to understand without having to try to explain. 

Lex got the message. "Pete thinks I'm gay and that I have the hots for you," he stated, and almost chuckled when Clark flushed a pretty shade of red. Watched Clark nod and decided to be totally honest. "I'm am Bisexual, Clark," Lex confessed. "And I do have the hots for you." Never in a million years had Lex intended to admit any of this to Clark. But he now realized what Chloe and Lana had been doing. Why they had given Clark the makeover. That Clark and the ice cream cone had been for his benefit. And Clark, himself, had given Lex the extra push to make him admit the truth. If Pete could see Lex's interest in Clark and Clark could tell Lex about it. Then Lex could do nothing less than be honest about his feelings. He studied Clark who was silent and still. "How do you feel about this?" Lex prompted. 

Clark shook his head. "I..I don't know," he replied. "I hadn't really thought about it. I mean, I knew you were always looking at me. Watching me." 

"I'm surprised you never caught me checking out your ass," Lex teased. He was feeling relieved at telling Clark the truth. Getting it out into the open between them. And, so far, Clark hadn't rejected him. A good sign. 

"Pete noticed," Clark deadpanned. Then at Lex's surprised look he broke out into a grin. 

Lex scowled goodnaturedly. "So...how long has Pete been aware of my interest in you?" he asked. 

Clark shrugged. "Ever since we became friends. He'd point out every time you would give me the once over. And delight in crowing about how you were giving me _eyefucks_." Clark fought a blush at the swear word and won. 

"Eyefucks," Lex repeated, savoring the word. "So...you've been aware of my interest in you for quite some time, Clark." It was both a statement and a question. 

"Pretty much," Clark allowed. "And I'm not so dense as to not realize what Chloe and Lana were doing." 

Lex was impressed. "So why did you go along with it?" 

Clark laughed softly. "To be honest, I wanted to see what they would do? And they have better fashion sense than I do so I figured I'd let them do their thing and maybe you would be impressed with my new look." 

"I am impressed," LEx allowed. "But at the moment I'm more impressed by your savvy nature than I am your sexy wardrobe. Very sly, Clark." 

"Thanks," Clark whispered, then he found his back pressed against the door and Lex pressed against his front. Could feel his friend's arousal and it made Clark tingle. "Uh...Lex..what are you doing?" Clark asked, even as long fingers tangled in his hair. 

Lex drew Clark's head down until their lips were a breath apart, then he replied, "Kissing you senseless," before putting words into action. 

Clark felt his knees buckle as Lex plundered his mouth with his tongue. Felt breathless and almost dizzy as a warm hand slid inside his jeans and boxer briefs...Chloe's idea...to curl around his cock. 

"Sweet," Lex whispered into Clark's mouth as he stroked the boy to aching hardness. Didn't take much to make a sixteen year old come and Lex licked one finger clean of Clark's seed before kissing the boy again. "I'm going to fuck you, Clark Kent," Lex drawled against the sweet mouth. 

"Maybe," Clark replied, squirming out of Lex's grasp. He redid his pants and smiled at his friend. "But not tonight, Lex. I"m not easy you know." 

Lex moaned in frustration. "Maybe not, but you are a fucking tease." 

Clark chuckled then blushed before replying, "You can fuck me saturday night, after Chloe's birthday party. That is..if you can peel me out of my leather pants." Just a hint to tease Lex with. 

"Leather pants?" Lex echoed, the image zinging straight to his cock. "Black leather?" 

"Yep," Clark confirmed. "And a black body glove shirt thingy." 

Lex hissed and rubbed himself through his pants. "Saturday is in two days, right?" he queried, hopefully. 

Clark nodded. "Two days," he said, even as he moved to Lex and dropped to his knees. 

"What..what are you doing?" Lex asked, as he watched Clark unzip his pants. Then a big, warm, hand was wrapped around his cock. 

"No fucking my ass tonight, Lex," Clark whispered, before licking the tip of of Lex's cock. "But I think fucking my mouth will be okay. You?" 

Lex moaned an answer and thanked God for creating Beautiful Farmboy's named Clark Kent with cock sucking lips, even as he felt _Said lips_ wrap around his cock. Curling his fingers in Clark's silky dark curls, Lex began to move his hips, fucking the sweet mouth. A heartbeat later, as Lex watched his beautiful farmboy swallowing his seed, he realized a simple truth. He loved Clark Kent. 

Clark wiped his mouth with the back of one hand, unaware of Lex's thoughts. He rose to his feet and kissed Lex. "Good?" he asked. 

"Good," Lex replied. Then he found himself enveloped in a bear hug that made him feel safe and warm and loved. Not to mention horny. And that, Lex knew, was the art of being...Clark. 

**THE END**


End file.
